Lovers From A Long Time Gone : Tsume And Blue
by Little Dreamer Re-L
Summary: Blue just knows that she's seen this man before, but is he the same man that haunts her every dream?
1. Chapter 1

Reopening her eyes, Blue let her gaze fall upon her lover, lying beside her. She did this several times each night, paranoid and deathly afraid that one morning she might wake up, and find him gone. In an attempt to divert her thoughts, she studied his features; his silver hair, his golden eyes. She marveled at how easily he unwound when he slept; he seemed to always be on edge, restless. Yet as soon as his head hit the pillows each night, he settled down and became exactly the kind of man Blue wanted him to be. For this reason, Blue chose to stay awake for as long as she could each night; she would rather fight off exhaustion to be with this perfect Tsume than spend the day perky, rested, and wide-eyed with a man that she felt had difficulty even being around her.

Keeping his eyes closed to avoid disturbing the peace, Tsume wondered to himself why it was that Blue stared, sometimes affectionately, sometimes obsessively, at him late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue shuddered at each grumble of thunder she heard in the distance. '_These clouds are just toying with me_.' she thought to herself. It was like this nearly every day; the sky would darken, the air around her would become damp and cold, yet it never rained. It always got so close…but then the skies cleared, and all of her anticipation fell away in vain. But not today. Today, it rained. Blue had not expected this, and was not wearing enough clothing to keep her body warm. As newborn droplets fell from the sky, Blue's brown paper bags filled with groceries first became speckled, then soaked. Still, she continued trudging her way home. She pretended not to notice the bolt of lightning that had just streaked across the sky to her left.

A car came up quickly behind her. It was an old car, she could tell, because she had heard it coming. She did her best not to acknowledge the car's presence; that is, until the driver intentionally drove too close to the curb, splashing rainwater that the roadside had collected over her entire body, whistling at the damsel as he did so, and amusing his friends immensely. The water was freezing, so freezing that Blue dropped both of her bags in her shock. "Damn!" she shrieked as she tripped over her own legs in an effort to turn and catch a glimpse of the driver before he was out of her sight completely. But they were, by then, far gone, and so Blue knelt down on the sidewalk, scrambling to retrieve what food would still be edible from the filthy pavement. She quickened her pace after hearing another engine sputter behind her; she did not want to risk being humiliated again. "Punks." she spat angrily as she stood up, wincing as her knees cracked.

She couldn't have explained why she did it, but for some reason, instead of ignoring the approaching driver like she had before, she turned her head slightly to the left, her crystal eyes searching for a face. She now smelled a familiar scent, and wanted to know where it was coming from. She raised her eyebrows, half in disbelief, half in embarrassment, when she realized that the face she had come to find was a familiar one. Eyebrows still raised, she blinked thrice in succession when she saw that the driver of the motorcycle that was fast approaching had come to recognize her too.

Four more moments, and he was gone. Blue aimed her eyes back toward the ground, trying frantically to remember where it was she had seen him before. She had barely begun when she heard in front of her a screeching of brakes, tires skidding in the shallow puddles that had accumulated in the middle of the road, a changing of gears, and finally, the whine of acceleration as the driver of the motorcycle whom Blue had forgotten to remember came back her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue wasn't sure whether or not the approaching motorcyclist should frighten her. Still, if she ran, there weren't many places she could go, and she wasn't armed. He would be able to catch her anyway, no matter what action she took, so she simply stayed put, her eyes wide open, taking in what could be the last moments of her life. He was garbed in dark leather clothing, which accentuated the contours of his powerful body. Blue tried to keep from thinking it, because not only was it badly-timed, but it was completely silly as well, but she just couldn't help herself: _He's dressed to kill_. In spite of herself, Blue smirked at this, and through his helmet she saw the driver's eyebrows raise, which caused her to revert back to her usual expression.

The sound of the tires coming to a halt startled Blue, for she hadn't realized that he was so close. He turned off the engine, and it grumbled. He then released his hands and proceeded to slowly remove his helmet. '_No, no, crap!_', Blue thought to herself. She realized that she may have said a bit of that aloud, or maybe her fear was just obvious from her facial expression, because the driver grunted, apparently amused, and a small grin was the first thing she saw as the helmet slowly rose from his hardened face. Her eyes glanced behind her, but were brought back by his asking "Do I know you from somewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Blue finally fell asleep, Tsume was ready to wake. Opening his eyes, he let his gaze fall upon his lover, lying beside him. He did this every morning, surprised to see her still there. Her eyes were fluttering beneath their lids, and he wondered what it was she was dreaming of. He hoped it wasn't him.

Not wanting to disrupt what little sleep she was getting, Tsume slid first one leg, then the other, over the side of the bed. Sitting up slowly, he gained most of his balance before standing. He walked to the door, which was closed, took the knob in his cold palm, and twisted it just enough to ease the door open. Walking out of the room, he left the door open; he hated how Blue always closed the door each night before going to bed. When she finally mustered up the courage to leave him in the night, he didn't want her to wake him up by opening or closing the door. He would much rather put off finding out until the morning. He didn't realize that the reason why Blue closed the door was so that he wouldn't be able to leave her in the night without having her wake up and beg him to stay. She had no way of knowing how heavy of a sleeper she was.

Tsume strode into the other room and sat on the floor, his back against the couch. He switched the television on, flipped through all of the channels with the television muted, then switched it back off and threw the remote over his shoulder onto the nearest couch cushion. Throwing his head back, he exhaled a heavy sigh and turned his attention to the nearby kitchen. He ignored his hunger for a few minutes, then stood, pulling at his shirt and running the fingers of his left hand through his hair as he walked, right arm slightly outstretched, toward the refrigerator to see what food he desired to have. Or rather, what food there was to be had. He pulled the door of the noisy refrigerator open, lowered his head, and evaluated his options.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue's heart jumped unexpectedly as she woke, for she hadn't intended to fall asleep. After immediately taking notice of her lover's absence, her heart didn't jump, but rather, it leapt violently against her ribcage, and it hurt. '_How could he?_' she thought to herself as she rushed out of the room. As she passed the restroom, she saw that it was empty, and her fear grew worse, her paranoia more desperate, until she finally came upon Tsume in the kitchen, standing before their refrigerator and in the process of screwing the cap back on the half-full carton of milk. He looked her way for a moment before turning his attention back to the carton. Leaning over, he pushed the carton back onto the top shelf. His back cracked as he stood back up, taking his freshly-poured glass of milk casually in his right hand and running the fingers of his left hand back through his hair. He took a few steps in her direction, then paused, still in the kitchen, to take a few sips of his milk. He would have downed the entire glass then, had he not opened his eyes halfway through and seen her standing, arms hanging limply, hair unruly, erect posture, with an "I can't believe you didn't notice me until now, how can you be standing there drinking milk when I'm looking at you this way" look on her face. A disheveled, nervous wreck. Unblinking, Tsume lowered his glass from his lips and set it on the counter next to him while keeping his wide-eyed and confused gaze on Blue. He was wondering what it was he did that upset her, if upset was even the correct word to describe her right now. After a delay of four seconds, Tsume whispered, "What?" Blue narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'What'?"

"I mean, why the Hell are you staring at me like I did something?"

"Because you did."

"Blue, I've done a lot of stupid things since I've known you, so how should I even know which one your upset about?"

"You left."

"I left?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, uh, sorry." With that, Tsume started to reach for the rest of his milk. He kept one eye on her, because he knew her to be a bit frightening at times.

"Hey, don't drink milk when I'm talking to you."

"I thought we were finished."

"Oh." Blue looked around, unsure of what to say to that. She let her shoulders relax a bit. Seeing this slight change in mood, Tsume felt it safe to go back to his milk. Blue stared at a crumb on the floor, then looked back at Tsume and said, "Could you…at least not leave the door open? You know I don't like it."

Tsume finished off the last of his milk, rinsed the glass, and set it in the sink. "Oh." He paused. "I guess I forgot."

"I guess you did." she said as she smiled affectionately before crossing the room to take him in her arms.

Although Tsume didn't object to this display of affection, he kept his arms at his sides, and let his thoughts be swarmed with concern rather than happiness or love. He'd left the door open many times before, and each time she reacted this way, yet it seemed like each time, she grew angrier, more upset, and more difficult to calm down. He swore under his breath that he would never leave that door open again, because, he thought to himself, he'd hate to have to think of her as insane. These words made her squeeze him harder.


End file.
